Un trío escandaloso
by kurocchi owo
Summary: Yo no soy alguien muy brillante que digamos , tampoco espero serlo mi vida es calmada sin escándalos , sin ruido... , sin -CUIDADO!-


Yo no soy alguien muy brillante que digamos , tampoco espero serlo mi vida es calmada sin escándalos , sin ruido... , sin -CUIDADO!-

-eh?- con este impacto de la nada senti que toda mi calma se fue al drenaje..., como si el balón fuera directamente un puño de puros problemas.

-o-oye estas bien ?- me miro y observo un poco mi frente -jaja es solo un rasguño-

-que diablos?! , QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON QUE SOLO FUE UN RASGUÑO?!-de pronto senti una masa de miradas fijamente hacia mi , nunca habia gritado en mi vida nunca quise ser el espectaculo -...- decidí irme de aquel lugar.

-o-oye! , espera alterada! - comenzo a seguirme...

-ehh?! que haces tu aqui?!- trando de correr mas rápido que el.

-uh? , pues... me disculpo por lo de antes , en serio no se veia tan grave, no pense que fueras tan delicada- lo decia todo como si no le importara.

-ja , no necesito tu consuelo , sólo desde hoy no me dirijas la palabra y no me causes mas problemas- solo queria que se fuera.

-uh..., no pense que fueras tan energetica Tendo..., pensaba que eras de esas chicas timidas- dijo sin descaro.

-como sabes mi nombre?!- yo no hablaba con nadie a lo mas dos de mis compañeras de puesto , quien se cree diciendo cosas de mi.

-somos compañeros de salón soy Saotome-no me sonaba para nada su nombre.

-pues disculpame haberte decepcionado señor exigente- me detuve al ver que un obstáculo estaba delante de nosotros.

-uh?! , waaaah!, ayy...-el idiota choco bruscamente con la pared y yo me propuse a retirarme no tenia mucho que hacer en ese lugar-

-oye!-un chico se detuvo al sentir chocar nuestros hombros -ten mas cuidado-

-de que hablas?! , tu eres el que deberia fijarse! huub! -me mofo de el sacandole la lengua-

-oye cuida tu boca niña! ,solo haces que te metas en problemas!- me miro con furia y algo avergonzado.

-y quien se supone qur eres para decir que estoy en problemas?!- me molesta la arrogancia de los hombres siempre creyéndose mas fuertes que las chicas.

-ju , soy Hibiki Ryoga practico artes marciales , un solo golpe y ya estarías acabada niña- sonrió confiado, quien se cree para decir tal cosa.

-pues yo soy Tendo Akane mi familia es dueña del dojo Tendo y que crees tambien se artes marciales - me apresure a ponerme en posición de ataque.

-oye no tengo tiempo para enfrentarme a ti-

-que pena.. , por que llegaras tarde a tu encuentro- comence a acercarme rapidamente para pelear frente a frente con el, pero el me esquivo todos los ataques y me empujo levemente lejos de el.

-en serio, no quiero lastimarte- trata de alejarse.

-no dejare que me subestimas- me deslice por el suelo tratando de hacerle una trancaida pero este se adelanto a saltar y agarrarme de el uniforme.

-oye! , dejala , no te das cuenta que golpear a una chica te hace poco hombre -

-Saotome ..., Ranma Saotome , TU! - se coloco en posición defensiva no entendia nada , como podia ser tan fuerte.

-uh? , te conozco? - yo muy confusa me quede observandolos.

-que?! , no me recuerdas?! soy Ryoga con quien ibas a combatir pero me dejaste plantado el dia que acordamos- me di cuenta que el chico miraba con rencor.

-uhh yo hice eso?- que en serio no recuerda ? , este chico lo ha estado buscando con tanta desesperación y aun asi...

-eres un maldito..., no sabes por lo que eh pasado...tuve que recorrer por todos lados- pobre chico

-ah! , ryoga , ya recuerdo yo te espere y nunca llegaste , espere.. 4 días... -algo molesto , sera idiota...

-es que tengo mala orientación , pero eso no importa!- comenzo a atacarlo mientras que ranma seguia esquivando todo.

-...- creo que debería irme ya se va a acabar la hora de almuerzo .

LUEGO...

-oigan...no creen que es demasiado... - yo irritada los mire a los dos que no paraban de darse golpes esquivados- BASTA! -me quede al medio.

-oye niña quítate esto es entre hombres- furiosa le di un golpe al chico

-si vas a pelear hazlo con el debido respeto y lejos de la escuela y no vuelvas a llamar niña- refunfuñe y mire a Ranma quien parecia bastante sorprendido.

-...- petrificado quedo ahi , mientras yo me alejaba , mientras caminaba me di cuenta que Ranma estaba detrás de mi.

-oye... no tienes nada mejor que hacer ?-no queria que me siguiera ya estaba bastante cansada.

-... solo tengo curiosidad , eres bastante interesante Tendo Akane...-

-deja de burlarte de mi no soy tu entretención- no soy tu maldito payaso...

-bueno... me voy , trata de no gritarle a algujen chica poco delicada- algo molesto al no recibir una respuesta positiva.

\- a quien demonios le dices chica poco delicada?!-recogí una piedra y se la arroje a la cabeza- idiota!- me fui sin mas.

Camino a casa pense en todo este dia , era primera vez que hablaba con chicos solia tratarlos mal y ellos solo se iban pero esta vez era muy diferente... -oye-

-uh?- voltee y vi al chico ryoga parado detras de mi-

-lo siento.. , se que fui malo contigo pero , si quieres puedes golpearme de nuevo lo mas fuerte que puedas- el chico cerro los ojos y dejo a la vista su rostro.

-no.- y comencé mi camino a casa de nuevo el chico corrio hacia mi y tomó mis manos por favor... golpeame me lo merezco-

-eh dicho que no!-

-por favor-

que pares maldita sea- lo golpee tan fuerte que lo deje inconsciente -ay...R-ryoga..., Ryogaa levántate! -comence a sacudirlo.

-ay... eso si dolio- algo aturdido aun.

-perdón...- algo apenada.

-tranquila estoy bien , a mi no me a pasado nada jajajajaja- se para orgullosamente-

-que bueno , bueno me debo ir se hace tarde-

-yo me quedare aqui no te preocupes-

-vives en alguna de estas casas?-

-no... , me quedare a dormir aqui no mas literalmente -me causo un dolor en mi pecho saber que este pobre chico sin ayuda de nadie llego hasta aqui por Ranma

-R-ryoga no te gustaría quedarte en mi casa ? , es muy grande... - estaba algo nerviosa pero se que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-estas segura...? ; no diran nada tus padres...?-

-nop , dejamelo a mi - hice un guiño con mi ojo y apresure a hacerle una señal de que me siguiera -vamos?-

-si!- no se que estaba haciendo pero si se que estaba ayudando a un chico muy envidiable , aunque aun me seguía esa duda con Ranma...

Espero que le haya gustado :D estoy feliz de volver escribir , eh comenzado con este escandaloso fic , recuerden pueden hacer pedidos :3 bye bye ^^/.


End file.
